Previous experiments carried out in this laboratory indicate that the adjuvant properties of bacterial lipopolysaccharide can be specifically enhanced by irreversibly coupling protein antigen to it. We have further shown that the immune response to a protein antigen coupled to LPS is totally dependent on T cell function and have demonstrated that T lymphocytes are in fact specifically stimulated by these complexes. Other studies have indicated that certain modifications of either the antigen or the LPS will result in preparations which stimulate T lymphocytes without concomitantly inducing antibody synthesis. We thus have a method by which one can induce only CMI or both CMI and antibody synthesis. The purpose of the present proposed research is to determine whether this approach is feasible for immunotherapy of cancer. It is our intent to extract tumor antigens, couple them to LPS or mycobacterial cells, and then assess the ability of the tumor antigen-adjuvant complexes to induce immunoprophylaxis to transplanted tumor. Those complexes which are found to be active by this assay will then be assessed for immunotherapeutic effect on ongoing tumors. In both the immunoprophylaxis and immuntherapeutic studies we will correlate any observed effects with various in vitro measures of immune parameters.